The Fortune Cookie
by Jetrock
Summary: The night before he goes to college, he gets an amazing fortune cookie. At the college, he meets Annabeth. Will the fortune come true?
1. Chapter 1- the Fortune Cookie

**Originally, this was going to be a oneshot with a very different plot, but then I had a late- night thinking session and I thought of this. No gods in this: Poseidon is just Percy's dad.**

**The Fortune Cookie**

The morning sunlight shone through my windows and onto my face, making me blink a few times. I wanted to lay there for the whole day, enjoy the freedom of the summer holidays, but I was hungry. My need for food fought my laziness for a while but I just couldn't resist the smell of the blue pancakes my mum was cooking.

I heard a faint sound- metal tapping against metal and I looked out of my bedside window. Covering my eyes from the sunlight, I saw the postman riding past on his wobbly bike. I was usually a slow thinker, but today, something in my mind clicked instantly. The letter was due today, if it was the 21st. It was the 21st, right? I turned to the puppy calendar that my mum had brought for me, and it confirmed the date. I hurriedly put a jacket over the shirt I had slept in and pulled on a pair of jeans before racing down the stairs and out the door. Behind me, I heard my mum, Sally calling me, but I was too excited to stop or reply.

At the mailbox, I checked my pockets and realized I had forgotten the key. I rushed back inside, grabbed the keys and dashed out again. The early- morning air chilled me in my thin jacket and my breath came out as white fog, but I still decided to do my usual ritual when receiving important letters. Kneeling next to the mailbox, I closed my eyes and prayed, to the Greek Gods, actually. I don't know why but I always felt they were real and I had a connection to them. "O great gods of Olympus. On this day of great importance, will you please grant me acceptance into Demigod College. Thank you." I opened my eyes to weird looks from other early risers, but they moved on quickly enough. They had seen much stranger things before.

I shakily opened the mailbox and dropped my key on the ground. I hoped I wouldn't forget picking that up.

Looking inside, I saw a small stack of paper but the one on top was what I was interested in. Pulling it out, I read the print. It was regarding the college. I tore open the envelope and tipped it over, causing the single sheet of paper to fall out. It was folded into three parts.

I took a deep breath and unfolded it, knowing this was my last chance. I had applied for five other colleges but they had all rejected me. Still, this was my top preference.

I scanned through the formalities to that one sentence. _We are pleased to inform you that your application into Demigod College has been accepted. _Instead of reading the rest of it, I jumped up and started cheering like I had won the lottery. I got a few more weird looks but I picked up the piece of paper and the key, and rushed inside to tell my mum and dad the great news. Seeing my mum in the kitchen, I yelled, "Mum, guess what I just got?"

"The college form?" she guessed.

"Well yeah. How did you know?"

"Why else would you rush to the mailbox like that?"

"Oh right."

"And from your excitement, I'm guessing you got in, right?"

"Yeah! San Francisco and Demigod College, here I come!"

"You should eat your breakfast first. Go up and brush your teeth and your pancakes will be done by then."

"Thanks mum!" I called back as I walked to the bathroom. She really was the best mum in the world.

When I finished my delicious blue pancakes, my dad, Poseidon, had woken up and came downstairs. "Morning Percy, Sally," he said.

"Hey dad. Guess what happened this morning."

"Uh I don't know."

"He got into Demigod College," my mum answered before I could lead him on any further.

"That's great Perce," he said, genuinely happy.

"We'll miss you so much-" my mum started.

"Let's say the goodbye speech when he's actually leaving, dear," dad cut her off.

"Okay but he'll be leaving next week. This is such short notice."

I was getting bored of the conversation so I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I pulled out the letter and read the rest of it. The first day would be 2nd September. Mum was right. I would have to leave next week, and go all the way to San Francisco.

I didn't have anything better to do so I started to pack, trying to keep it as light as possible, when my phone rang. The display showed the phone call was from Grover. I had completely forgotten that he had applied for the college too. He was my best friend ever since middle school and he no one else I knew would be going so I really hoped he made it. Pressing answer, the first words I heard were, "Perce, did you get in?"

"Not even a hello, huh?"

"Hello Percy. So did you get in?"

"Yeah."

"Well looks like we'll still be seeing each other."

"So you got in?"

"Of course, man. I'm a genius. I don't know why you were accepted though. Weren't you one of the dumbest guys in the whole class?" Grover said, laughing.

"Yeah but I'm awesome at swimming-"

"Ah, so that's why. They must be pretty desperate for a good swimmer if they accept a guy with grades like yours.

"I'm not just a good swimmer. I'm the best!"

"Whatever. See you later."

"Bye G- man."

I put my phone on my desk and rested against the wall, with my legs dangling off the bed. Grover was right. My swimming was the reason I got in, but I also knew I would have to get better grades too, if I was to stay.

**31****st****August**

I sat at our large rectangular table with some of my friends and family. Grover Underwood and Rachel Elizabeth Dare were there, as well as their parents. I met Rachel in high school and we dated for a year but I just didn't feel that way about her so I ended it, though we're still friends. She wanted to come to Demigod College but her dad wanted her to attend a finishing school for young ladies. Her dad was a really rich guy who owned large parts of the city and always dined in expensive places, so that's how we ended up in the fanciest Chinese restaurant in the whole city. We had to dress fancy but I didn't bother, despite my parents' protests, so I stood out a lot.

Rachel's dad glared at me from across the table, which was not how I wanted to celebrate my last night in Manhattan for a while. But the food was amazing and we had some nice conversations so it wasn't a terrible night. At the end, our waiter handed us one fortune cookie each. I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew they were rubbish. But I still opened it. I was curious. The tiny slip of paper read:

_You will find true love sooner than you think._

I gasped. No way. This fortune wasn't rubbish. It was actually very… interesting.

While everyone else around the table joked about their fortunes, I just stared at those tiny words. This had to be a good fortune. My days at college suddenly become even more interesting.

Someone nudged me. I turned and saw Grover. "Hey, what did your fortune say?"

I didn't want to tell him so I made one up, "Light is bright and darkness is gloomy."

He gave me a look that said, _Seriously? _"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I could help you figure it out, so can I just take a look?"

"No."

"Fine, let's go." I got up and followed the rest of them as they walked outside. Sadly, I let my guard down and Grover snatched it from my pocket. His eyes went wide when he read it and he gave it back to me. "Whoa. That's epic. If we had sat in your place or if the waiter had given them out in a different order, this could have been mine."

"Sorry, dude," I said, patting him on the shoulder. Outside the restaurant," Grover and I hugged everybody, except for Mr. Dare, who I think also hates me for getting in a relationship with his daughter and breaking it off. I shook hands with him and we all left. Tomorrow, I would begin the drive to Demigod College. I couldn't wait.

**Was it excellent, good, okay, bad or really bad? Tell me by reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2- the Flight

**I'll try to update once a week from now on.**

**Chapter 2: The Flight**

My mum released me from her huge hug and said, "Have a good time at college and study hard." She looked me in the eye as she said that, and I assured her I would. "Don't stay up too late, stay out of trouble, don't forget your hygiene…" she went on and on and I stopped paying attention. Behind me, Grover was being told the same things by his parents and he was nodding like crazy. I rolled my eyes. We already knew these things.

People started filing into the bridge and into the plane. It was time for us to leave. Grover and I gave our final farewells and I saw the proud tears in my mum's eyes. Then, we followed the rest of the people onto the plane and the flight attendants showed us to our seats.

I had wanted seats on the side but we had booked late and the only seats left were in the middle. Grover pulled a book out of his carry- on bag and settled down for a few hours of reading. I did no such thing. Sinking into my seat, I got comfortable and closed my eyes. I would use this time for sleep. Waking up before seven would scar me for the rest of the day. I think my eyes were closed for three seconds before something I was rudely startled. My eyes snapped open to see a big, expensive- looking black bag with the nametag that read _Octavian, _on my lap and a pale, scrawny kid standing beside it. "Sorry," he said as he lifted it off me with great difficulty.

My eyes narrowed. I could tell he didn't mean it and I had this feeling he liked dropping it on me. And why did such a weak guy bring such a heavy bag anyway. "Aren't you going to help me?" he said rudely as he struggled to put it in the overhead compartment.

"Nah. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Well I was until you dropped your bag on me. And it looks like you got it handled." I knew I was being rude but he was a nuisance.

The kid frowned, as if he was used to getting whatever he asked for. Then, he dropped the bag on me again and smirked. "Whoops sorry. I'm trying my best but I just can't seem to do it."

My fists were clenching but I kept my anger under check and smiled as nicely as I could at him. "You could have just told me you were that weak and I would have gladly helped you." I picked up his bag and felt several boxes inside. Weird. As I lifted it, I _accidentally _dropped it. He scowled at me and I acted sorry, before picking it up again and pushing it into the compartment.

I sat back down and Grover tore his eyes away from the exciting story to give me the look that said, _Really? _And he went back to his book.

He was right. I had a bad temper and liked to mess with people if they annoyed me. Octavian, who was sitting to my left, gave me a dirty look when I turned to him. How did I get stuck next to the most irritating guy on the whole plane?

I turned and looked past Grover to see who was on the other side of him. It was a girl with curly amber hair and a pretty face that resembled an elf's. She looked to be around my age and she was deep in a book.

I was about to go back to sleep when Grover turned to look at her. He stared at her for two seconds before going back to reading. I wished I could see his expression to see what he was thinking.

He turned again, and I counted three seconds. His eyes were glued to her for three whole seconds. Seemed like Grover had a crush. I nudged him. "Hey, G- man. You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah I- wait what?! What are you talking about?" he said a little too loudly and I could feel Octavian's curious little eyes on the back of my head. I chose to ignore it and continued working on Grover.

"Dude, just talk to her. It's easy," I encouraged him.

"What do I say?"

"I don't know but I always hear you should just be yourself. It works in the movies."

"Uh I don't think she'll be interested in saving the environment."

"How do you know that? C'mon just give it a try. The worst thing that could happen is the awkwardness for the rest of the trip."

"Thanks Perce. That's really encouraging."

"If you don't say something, I will. And it's going to be even more embarrassing."

Grover tried to come up with an argument, but he knew he couldn't beat me. When I put my mind to something, I very rarely failed.

He cleared his throat and said, "Hey. I'm Grover."

It took a few moments for the girl to realize he was talking to her. "Hi. I'm Juniper." An awkward silence followed and I nudged him again, urging him to say something. He whirled around so quickly I got dizzy and glared at me, which he only did when he was extremely annoyed and under pressure.

"So what book are you reading?" Grover asked Juniper.

"You probably wouldn't know it. It's the _Spirit of the Satyr." _As I peered over at her, I noticed the tiniest tinge of pink in her cheeks. She liked him too! Grover, in his flustered state probably didn't see it.

"Of course I know it. I'm reading it too!" he exclaimed. Most of the passengers were watching the TV with their headphones on so they didn't react to his outburst.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said and turned over his book to show her. I was surprised, to say the least, but it got them to talk to each other without the awkwardness so it was all good.

I tuned out as they started discussing their favourite parts and how great they thought the hero was. I felt like a matchmaker and it felt good. Too excited to sleep, I flicked through a few channels of my small, personal TV. I ended up watching _How to Train Your Dragon 2. _Hiccup had changed so much and it was so cool, especially the new dragons.

The movie finished twenty minutes before the plane touched down in San Francisco. I looked over at Grover and saw him asleep and leaning over to Juniper. Wow. He moved fast.

I shook him awake and he did the same to Juniper, except much more gently. Feeling something heavy and round on my back, I did a one- eighty turn and my face was centimetres away from Octavian's. He was asleep and leaning towards me. Creepy.

As I started waking him up so I could get into the aisle with the rest of the passengers getting off, I noticed a slip of paper sticking out of his left- side jacket pocket. This was really wrong, but I'm just too curious for my own good.

I carefully pulled it out. I almost fainted as I read the first sentence. My brain just couldn't comprehend it. Why, why, why? Was my luck really that bad? Yeah, I guess it was.

Folding the sheet in four again and tucking it back in to his pocket, I bit my lip. I had a feeling that what I had witnessed today was nothing compared to how bad he really was, and that was going to bring out the worst of me, too. All I could do was hope I had no classes with him.

**Next chapter's going to be Percy meeting Annabeth, and there's going to be more trouble with Octavian. Review please. It really makes me update faster.**


	3. Chapter 3- Demigod College

**I'm sad because I didn't get Blood of Olympus yet. But good news, I got this other book called Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods, which is actually really interesting.**

**Chapter 3: Demigod College and the Surprise Roommate**

I checked out my new baby- a light blue Prius which my dad's friend, Paul Blofis, had lent me. What a nice guy.

I hopped into the driver's seat and Paul sat next to me, telling me some stuff about the car, but I wasn't really listening. Blame my ADHD. When he finished, he stepped out and Grover excitedly jumped in. I knew he always wanted to drive, get his own car, but for some reason, he never passed the driver's test. I myself, managed to scrape a pass only a year ago.

Paul waved us goodbye and reminded me to take care of the car as we pulled out of his garage.

I felt giddy. My stomach content with all the food Paul made for us, the wind billowing through my hair from the open roof, the glorious sun shining down at us.

Traffic was surprisingly good and we reached the college in ten minutes. Overhead, the large black words, _Demigod College, _blazed from the sunlight, as we cruised through the gates.

In front, loomed the main building. The others must have been behind it.

The grounds were bright and large. Huge, actually. Freshly- trimmed green grass stretched in all directions, with a few bulky trees and plants here and there.

College felt real now. This would be my home for a couple of years.

I followed the other cars to the student parking area. Mums and dads hugged their kids, who were trying to shake them off. Ah, kids never change.

Grover and I walked up the stone path, to the main building. My first thought, when I walked in, was wow. I glanced sideways at Grover and saw his awed expression. This place was epic! On the outside, it looked like any other school building, but inside, it was a Greek monument. It reminded me of something I saw on a poster. The Parnon? The Parthoneon? I couldn't remember.

Someone cleared their throat and I jumped out of my daze. "Are you two just going to stand there gawping all day, or do you want your schedules and room numbers?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Oh right," I said. She handed us the pieces of paper and I compared mine with Grover's. He groaned. We were in different dorms and there weren't many subjects we had together. I was worried for hi. Grover always gets picked on because of the way he walked. Before high school, he needed crutches. He's gotten better now so he doesn't need them, but he still can't do any sport involving using your legs, which is pretty much all of them.

"It's okay, man. These guys are going to be more mature," I tried to assure him, but I didn't believe myself.

"C'mon. Let's just go see our dorms," he said. I sighed and followed him through the glass doors, back into the sunlight. We arrived in an oval with cabins bordering it in a U- shape. In the centre, there was the college name as well as an intimidating larger- than- life statue of a man holding a thunderbolt in his right hand. I knew this was Zeus, king of the Greek gods.

Grover pulled me away to look at the… interesting dormitories. They were more like cabins and they were all completely different from one another.

The ones that drew my attention immediately were the two at the end. Both were white marble and radiated magnificence. Then there was one that was clearly ocean themed and another which was solid black with a few streaks of orange and red. And there were others, with grapevines, a boar's head (I wonder if it was real), an owl with round, knowing eyes, a mechanical cabin with jumbles of metal and cogs, two ordinary white cabins- one messier than the other, a blindingly golden one, a pretty pink one that stunk of perfume and one that was flowery and sweet- scented. Crazy, right?

I was in cabin 3, which was the calm ocean one. That was cool. Grover was in cabin 13. The flowery, naturey one. He was happy with that.

We went back to the car to get our luggage out.

At the oval where the cabins were, I noticed some seemed more crowded and rowdy than others. I think five were empty. The first four and the one beside the dazzling gold cabin. When I told Grover this, he nodded thoughtfully and said, "They probably have a way of deciding which cabin you should be in. See look at that one." He pointed to the messy, rowdy cabin with the boar's head. I peered inside and saw that the people inside were all big and loud.

"And that one over there." He pointed to the grey one with the wise- looking owl. The students inside were all pouring over their books and laptops. Obviously the smart guys.

"You're right," I said to Grover.

"And I'm guessing you're in the blue cabin because you're good at swimming."

"Again, I tell you, I'm the best!"

The reply was unexpected. "Best at what?"

I whirled around to face the speaker, a girl with long blonde hair, tanned skin and really freaky grey eyes.

I was mesmerized with them. Until she waved her hand in front of my face. "Swimming."

She raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "That's all?"

"What? Isn't that enough? I mean, I've never lost. Ever."

She smirked. "I bet I could beat you."

I smirked even more. "In your dreams."

"How about a race in the lake? Right now." She stared at me, challenging me to back down. No way was I going to give her that pleasure.

"You're on!"

She ran back to her cabin, I assume to change into her swimmers. I lug my stuff into my cabin and quickly change too.

When I reach the lake, she was already there, waiting for me in her grey swimsuit. She really seemed to like grey, and it suited her. Some other students had gathered at the bank to watch, all of them cheering for Annabeth. Maybe she was better than me. No. No one's ever come close to beating me. I can't have doubts now.

"To the pier," a handsome blonde guy called from the crowd. The distance was about a hundred metres. No problem. He blew his whistle and I lunged into the water. It blasted all my doubt away and I surged forward, my arms cutting through the air and pushing through the water. My legs kicking away, quick and powerful.

I got a good start and usually, I would be way in front by now, but I could see her to my left, only a bit behind me. I was seriously impressed. This had to be the best swimmer I had ever raced against, but I still wasn't going to lose. I pushed myself harder and slowly gained more distance from her. I reached the pier three seconds before her.

The crowd couldn't believe it. I turned to look at Annabeth, with a smug smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled back and lightly punched my shoulder. For some reason, I liked the exchange.

"C'mon. Get out of the water," the guy who had whistled, said. He handed us our towels and I thought I saw Annabeth blush. She steeled her eyes quickly enough, though, so I'll never be sure.

As we dried ourselves and the people drifted away, I spotted Grover talking to Juniper. Apparently they were in the same cabin. Surprise, surprise.

Then, I saw someone much less desirable- Octavian. He spun around, as if he could feel my eyes on the back of his retreating head. Maybe he could.

His eyes locked into mine and man, that kid had a terrifying glare. Though, not as much as the girl beside me. Octavian looked away and entered the gold cabin.

We were the only two left sitting there, and it was getting awkward. "So uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Annabeth Chase. You?"

"Percy Jackson."

"Well I gotta go now. See ya." And she skipped away, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I had to admit, I was disappointed when she left. Eventually, I got up and went back to my cabin.

I found my timetable and read the classes for tomorrow. My dyslexia made it difficult, but I managed. I had English, maths, art, Greek, and swimming. Not too bad but English followed by maths was going to be hell.

Lounging on the bottom bunk, I thought, having the whole cabin to yourself is nice and all but it's so boring. "I wish I had someone to talk to. Anyone," I muttered.

Suddenly the door opened and Octavian came in. What the-

"Hey! Turns out I'm your roommate," he said cheerfully.

I take that back. Octavian?! "Why is life so cruel?" I said out loud.

It didn't offend him. In fact, he looked even happier, meaning he was here just to annoy me. I resisted the urge to scream and throttle him.

Octavian bounced onto the top bunk. Even though there were other bunks in the room he chose mine. He rolled around, making as much noise as he could.

I fell asleep sometime after midnight, to the sounds of the creaking bed.

**I did not like this chapter. But still, review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4- I hate Octavian

**I updated a little later than usual, but I'm still pretty consistent, right? Anyway, I want to thank Oracle987 for reviewing a lot and you really made me want to write more. Thank you to Big Schwart too, love those happy faces. And the guests too: Guest, Charlotte and musicforlife. They all made me feel very happy.**

**Chapter Four: I hate Octavian **

I woke up to the sound of… I actually don't know. But anyway, it was loud and annoying and made me get up even though I am able to sleep through almost anything.

As I slipped off my bunk, something big and heavy fell on me. I was slammed hard against the cold marble floor and I think I broke something.

Rolling over to see what had knocked me down, I got the worst shock of my life. There was an extremely small but creepy looking guy with pale skin and bloodshot eyes. For a few seconds, or minutes, I just stared. Then the events of last night crashed down on me. Damn. I thought that was just a dream.

Octavian got off me and went into the bathroom, leaving me stuck on the floor in pain. I could only listen to him flushing the toilet and brushing his teeth. When he came out, he smirked at me and waved a silent goodbye before going off to breakfast. Did I mention I really, really hate that kid? Because I do.

I tried to move any part of my body. The only part that moved without pain was my left wrist. My right was crushed somewhere under my thigh.

My phone was just out of reach so I was left stranded in my own room.

Every few seconds, I would yell out a "help!" but no one heard me. I was just starting to think I would miss breakfast and let my stomach suffer when I heard light footsteps that were getting louder. Someone was coming his way, but they were going fast.

I yelled a help, and they must have heard me because the next moment, the door was opened and Annabeth's head popped in. My savior!

She looked at me strangely and I knew I must have looked really weird on the floor in my awkward position. "Uh what are you doing? Aren't you coming to breakfast?"

"I want to but I'm kinda stuck here. That little devil Octavian jumped me and left me to rot." Okay, I was exaggerating a little, but I'm sure if I was walking in a dark alleyway and he had a gun, he'd shoot me and dump my dead body somewhere nobody would ever find it. Or, he would decide it was too much trouble and just leave my body in the alleyway.

"Okay. So you can't stand at all?"

"Nah. The only thing I can move is my wrist. Everything else feels cutieish."

"Alright then, I'll go get help. Just stay here and don't move." Before she walked out, she asked, "What's 'cutieish?'"

"Oh it's just a word I like to use when I can't think of any other way to describe something. I use it so much, I didn't even realize I just said it," I replied, chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath but it was too soft for me to hear.

Annabeth arrive five minutes later with the tallest man I have ever seen and a guy who looked around my age. Probably a student. They carefully rolled me onto a stretcher and hauled me out.

I was carried along the path to the infirmary. Unfortunately, we passed the breakfast tables. Everyone got up from their seats to stare at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. Then I saw someone who made them heat up for a different reason. The scrawny Octavian was at the front, grinning his stupid grin.

At that moment, I tuned everything out. I forgot I was injured and on a stretcher. I lunged forward with anger coursing through my whole body. My iron fists would surely wipe that grin off his face.

Sadly, I didn't get far. He was five metres away and so I had to take a couple of steps to reach him. As soon as my foot made contact with the ground, I felt a sharp pain and I winced. Don't get me wrong. I can take a lot of pain. I've had lots of it, but I was broken badly this time.

My face smashed into the dirt and I was humiliated. I really, really, really hated Octavian.

The super tall guy and the blonde student lifted me back onto the stretcher and scolded me for hurting myself even more.

I had one last look at Octavian before I was in the infirmary.

The pair moved me onto a bed and helped me sit up. "I'm Will Solace," the student said. "I'm studying medicine and I help Chiron around in the infirmary." He gestured to the super tall guy, whose head was almost rubbing against the ceiling. Was that a world record?

Before I could ask, however, he placed a tray with breakfast on my lap and left me in Will's care, saying he had a class to take. Will looked at his retreating figure admiringly before he realized he had a job to do.

I thought he was going to do some X- rays and that sort of thing, but he just poured me a warm golden drink and gave me a few small cubes along with my bacon and eggs. "What is that?" I asked suspiciously. Their bright colours were alluring, but I was wary.

"Those are the _magical _medicine we invented at this camp. It really works."

"Cool. What stuff did it heal before?"

"Well, you're the first person to use it."

"What, what?! Have you tested this out? What if it kills me?"

"Relax dude. Just try it out. Unless you want to spend the next few weeks or even months on a wheelchair, eat that."

I grumbled and did as he asked. I still didn't think it would work but I didn't think it would harm me either. But if did work, that would be epic!

As soon as I swallowed the gold stuff, which tasted like sprouts, I felt warmer, energized and ready to get back at Octavian. It was a miracle. But the flavour had to change.

I leapt off the bed but Will pushed me back on. "We still don't know if there will be any… symptoms resulting from that so we need to keep you under observation here."

"You're telling me this now?"

He shrugged and replied with, "You knew there were risks."

I sighed and fell back on my pillow. I was bored so I made small talk with Will. "What's up with that guy Chiron?"

"He's like an expert on everything and he takes most of the classes here."

"Wow. What a busy and depressing life."

"No, he actually enjoys it and everyone loves him," Will said, like a fangirl to a non- believer.

"Whatever. So do you just spend all day here, no classes?"

"No I don't. I have them after lunch."

"Lucky! And I'm missing maths and English right now, so we're both lucky."

He just glared at me. "How did you make into this school?"

"I swim. I'm awesome at it."

"Right. I guess you can go now. You seem perfectly fine, other than your annoyingness, but I think that's normal for you."

I grinned and gave him a thumbs up before sprinting out. Yep, I could already sprint.

As I ran to the main building for maths, I began plotting my revenge on Octavian. Actually, I had absolutely no clue what I was going to do, but I would think of something eventually, right?

**Review, favourite or follow please. I have a Rash and I hope it reviews. (Random thing I sometimes say.)**


End file.
